Lumos
by Pegasa Black
Summary: Professor X has a grandaughter? Jean Gray/Phoenix has died but the others still live and here comes a long lost child of the child that Xaiver concieved with Moira Kinross all those years ago in England.


Disclaimer: Only the character of Grace Xavier is mine, other characters and concepts realting to X-men belong to Marvel.

It was a day unlike any other at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, New York. The sun was out and classes were going on as schedule. Professor Charles Xavier was teaching English Level 11 when the door bell rang. A woman named Ororo Munroe, more widely known as Storm, went to go open it but the professor became happy at the bell and rode his wheelchair to the door dismissing his class. As he came to the front door Storm was opening it. Then the professor sensed it. A female body fell to the ground in front of her.

"Get her to the medical room!" he yelled in panic.

The other teachers heard him and came running out of their classrooms. Classes were now out an hour early. Dr. Henry McCoy, known as Beast, came out and followed everyone to the med lab in the basement.

The girl was no younger than 18 years old. She was an albino but with eyes the color of the sun. She looked badly beat up. She had scars everywhere but no blood had been shedding. She was almost skinny enough to break like a twig. You could see her bones through her skin practically. She lay unconscious in the lab for three days. The professor was worried about her and almost never left her side for the three days. But he was there with Beast the day she woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked being relieved to see some light.

"You're home Gracie," said the professor, "how are you feeling?"

"Grandpa?" Gracie asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he said, "Henry, can you get more light in here please?"

"Will a candle work?" he asked.

The professor nodded his head and Beast went to go get a candle. He held Gracie's hand and felt relieved that she was still alive. Then Beast came back with a lit candle.

"The light revives me," she said sitting up.

"You shouldn't be doing this Gracie," said the professor holding her back.

"I'm fine grandpa," she said getting off the bed, "I will walk around with the candle for a while and then we can talk."

She picked up the candle and walked out of the room. The professor watched her in dead silence as she disappeared out the door. Beast stood there with his arms crossed and stared at the professor for a while.

It was an hour before Gracie knocked on the door of her grandfather's office. The professor was waiting for her behind his desk. She opened the door, walked in, and shut it.

"Take a seat," said the professor motioning to a chair, "The others will be here shortly."

Then three people walked in and Gracie stood up. She recognized two of them almost immediately. Her face lit up and she ran to hug them.

"Oh my gods, Storm," said Gracie hugging a tall black girl with white hair.

"And Scott," she said hugging a tall white man with red sunglasses, "I have missed you both."

"Gracie," said the professor pointing towards the third man, "This is…"

"James Howlett," she said in a little excitement, "But you're supposed to be dead."

"My name is Logan," said the third man, "Or Wolverine, which ever you prefer."

"No," she said, "You are James Howlett, born in Alberta, Canada, and disappeared 16 years ago from a US and Canadian military research facility in the Canadian Rockies. You were thought to be dead as Wolverine. It is an honor to meet you. I am Grace Xavier. I did a paper about you in my last year of Med School. If I knew you were alive then it would have been great for my oral presentation to bring in a dead mutant to class."

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Logan.

"I took a class at Johns Hopkins in genetic mutation. We were each given a file of a known or diseased mutant and write a paper and do an oral presentation about that mutant. I believe I still have a copy of it somewhere."

"How long ago did you graduate from Med School?" asked Logan.

"Three years ago," she said.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"18," she said, "in two months but I round."

"What happened to your face?" asked Scott pointing to the scars on Gracie's face.

"That is what I am here about Grandpa," she said, "Cain is out. He found me first but my light can only blind him for so long."

"Who is Cain?" asked Logan.

"Juggernaut," said the professor, "He is my stepbrother. He has unlimited strength and invulnerability. He can live infinitely without food, water or air. The only way he can be stopped is by cyrebro when he has his helmet off."

"Which is never," said Gracie, "He will be here on the first of December, which is three months from now but he is walking. We are going to need all the time we got to prepare. Make force fields around the school and get the kids to help."

"Why don't we just get all of the kids out?" asked Scott.

"Because he will find them after he has killed all of us," said Gracie, "We will survive if every mutant in the house participates. We will also need Magneto to help get the damn hat off. "

"Will he even consent to it?" asked Storm.

"He will once I talk to him," she said, "But just leave that to me. If we start planning weapons tomorrow, then we should be fine by December. I will start classes on Monday to further train the kids."

"Very well," said the professor, "Gracie, Scott, Logan, and Storm, begin plans on the new weapons tomorrow. I will inform the students of the new changes to the curriculum starting Monday on Sunday. Storm, if you can show Gracie to her room, I believe she has had a long day."

Storm smiled and walked out of the door followed by Gracie. The two went up to a room that was next to Logan's oddly enough.

The room was surrounded by windows and lamps. There was light everywhere and the bed faced the windows and lamps to make sure that all light was on her. The bathroom was all mirror windows; mirrors from the outside of the house and windows from the inside of the house. All of her stuff was there in the room. The professor had obviously sent for her stuff and Gracie knew it too. Storm left and Gracie fell on the bed relieved to be in the house she had always known. Then a knock came from the door.

"Come in," she said.

Logan walked in the door and said, "Hi." He shut the door.

"Hi," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have the copy of that paper you wrote?" he asked, "I would like to see it."

"I have copies of your file too," she said pulling out a trunk hiding underneath the bed, "You want those too?"

"Yes please," he said walking over.

Gracie rummaged through her trunk until she found the file in total.

"Here you go," she said, "If you do not understand something, you know where I am."

"Thank you," he said beginning to leave, "Is your gift being a genius?"

"That is a possibility," she said, "but I am known as Lumos. I can control light and have prophetic visions."

"You can see the future, huh?"

"Not on purpose," she said getting up off the bed, "They just happen."

"Was this your room before?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I cannot be in full darkness or else I will die. Some light must be showing but as much light as possible is best. I would ask you yours but I know it already."

"Oh yeah?" said Logan, "Memorized my entire file huh?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," he said, "How old am I?"

"You are 46 years old by date but look and feel 30 for life," she said, "Read the file and then we will talk."

Then Logan left. It was strange for him to finally find out who he was. Though he was happy, he remembered Jean and how much she had helped him. He went into his room and put the file on his bed. He went into his bathroom and wet his face. He stared at it and questioned whether or not to read it. Temptation could not hold him back anymore. The files were there to remind him who he was. He walked over to his bed and opened the file. He saw his picture and began to read the file.

Everyone was up early the next day. Classes were canceled for the day which gave the students a three day weekend. Scott, Storm, and Grace were working out plans to protect the school. They planned a force field to surround the school and new weapons to distract Juggernaut.

Logan stayed in his room all day, thinking. He had not known how bad the truth would be. He had loved, lost, and worked with many important people. He graduated from the Harvard. He was smart and never knew it. Memories were rushing through his head too fast for him to understand them. He decided to take a walk, a nice long walk. Though sneaking out of that place has always been difficult for him.


End file.
